Grab the bull by the horns
by Katie Louise Lane
Summary: Ultra Magnus and Arcee were nothing more than aquantences. What happens when something changes that and they become..more?
1. Chapter 1: Almost Serene, Almost.

Chapter 1.

It was peaceful, serene almost.

Arcee took a deep vent in, glancing over at the humans, who were watching the wreckers play their silly war games. As long as they kept a fair distance away to avoid being hurt, she was happy. She then turned to Ultra Magnus who looked peaceful also, for once. Arcee leaned back on her elbows, the warm sunlight bouncing off of her plating. She would admit it, earth had its perks. She stretched and sat up, the sunlight warming her back plating and winglets. This was nice.

"Magnus! 'Cee! Move!"

The panicked shout from Wheeljack sprung her mind back into action. A lob was hurtling towards both her and her commander. Arcee had always been quick on her pedes, but usually she could see her targets before they hit her.

Ultra Magnus sprung an arm out upon instinct, effectively stopping the lob from hitting the femme. The metal ball collided with his arm, leaving a dent of considerable size. But there was no major injuries. Arcee glanced up at Ultra Magnus, who had his normal sour expression painted on his faceplates.

"Whoo! Sorry about that. Guess my aims a little bit iffy." Wheeljack laughed, jogging over and picking up the metal ball.

Magnus wasn't happy to say the least.

"I think that's enough." He grunted, it was evident the mech was annoyed, angry even.

"What? Aw c'mon Magnus. It was just an accident. I promise we'll be careful." Bulkhead chipped in, most likely trying to lull the conversation down before an argument started.

"I don't care, this 'accident' is all the more reason to stop playing. You do realise your friend here could have sustained major injuries? Did you forget she is not as big as yourself? And it will not just give her a dent?" Ultra Magnus scolded, Bulkhead instantly shrunk down.

"Well, she ain't hurt thanks to you. So what's the problem?" Wheeljack cut in.

"The problem is, what if I wasn't here? If I was over there? What would have happened?" He replied, turning to Wheeljack.

Wheeljack opened his mouth to speak again, but closes it as he had nothing else to say, the commander had him stumped.

When the wreckers retreated, the blue and red mech turned to the azure femme.

"Are you alright?" He sighed.

"Fine, thanks to you Sir." She nodded back.

"We must head back soon, I believe it is almost sundown as the humans call it." He said, turning to look at the sun, which was indeed, setting.

Arcee nodded. She turned a small bit to see Wheeljack and Bulkhead speaking, she caught sight of Wheeljack jutting a digit over his shoulder at Magnus, most likely in a disrespectful way.

 _This mech chose to rope the wreckers under control, yet they give him so much scrap for it. I get they're all a bit of loose cannons but can't they just give him an ounce of respect? He certainly deserves it. After all he's done._

Arcee dwelled in the thought, she'd have to ask Bulkhead one time, seeing as he's the only wrecker she knows that can keep himself under control.

She noted Magnus was sat rigid with pursed lips, staring at the sunset, it was getting darker.

"Sir, What's bothering you?" She murmured, it was a risky question.

She heard him sigh.

"He chose to disrespect his leader even if it puts his teammate in danger, little or not." He spoke, his optics not leaving the sun, which was slowly fading down, the moon was taking its place, soon.

Arcee quickly noted that the wreckers and humans had left, Wheeljack probably to base and Bulkhead probably driving the kids home.

"Wheeljack's insubordinace paints a clear picture for me. He is too nonchalant about how he could have injured you. Without supervision, he is reckless. Bulkhead is almost the opposite, how they came to be friends bewilders me." The commander said, shaking his helm as he finished his sentence.

"So you're trying to say...Wheeljack's getting under your paint? But in a more fancy way?" Arcee grinned.

"Technically, Yes." Ultra Magnus chuckled. Something he didn't do enough, it was a pleasant sound, he had a fairly deep voice but it sounded light hearted.

"Wheeljack's always been a reckless, insubordinate greaseball. Nothing is going to change that. But I think your personalities clash. Wheeljack thinks you're a tight aft and you think he's a loose cannon. If I'm not wrong, both of you hate each other. So why don't you try letting him see his own mistakes?" Arcee reasoned, she had always been pretty good at pep talks.

"That sounds reasonable. But what if it won't work?" The commander said back, raising an optic ridge.

"If anything gets out if hand, _then_ you put a stop to it." She explained.

They were both silent for a short while, the stars were out so they admired them. Personally, Arcee always liked how they twinkled so innocently.

The azure femme glanced at the large mech. Catching sight of the big dent on his arm.

"You should let Ratchet look at that. I'm no medic but I have basic training and that dent could back up your fuel lines." Arcee mumbled.

"Thank you for your concern, but I believe I will survive." He side smiled at her.

She smiled back.

"Ayo. 'Cee. Sorry about the lob, now why don't you come back 'ere and I can make it up to ya?" Wheeljack's voice rang out through her comm link.

Arcee groaned in disgust and cut off her comm link. Mechs.

"Wheeljack, please refrain from any advances on Arcee, sexual or not. Or else I will personally give her permission to kick your aft." Ultra Magnus said, putting a digit to his comm link.

"Tch, I'd gladly let her kick my aft any day." Wheeljack replied before being cut off by Ultra Magnus this time.

"Anyway, we'd better head back." Arcee said, jutting a digit at the sky, which was now pitch black.

"Agreed." Her commander said, transforming.

 _Wow._ _Just Wow._

Was all Arcee could think. Do you know how hard it is to fight with earths scrappy weather conditions?

Wheeljack, herself and Ultra Magnus had taken up the evening patrol. Oh but guess who happened to stumble upon them? Knockout, Breakdown and Soundwave.

Not the most common three to be seen together. But that really wasn't the Autobots current dilemma right now.

Soundwave was an extremely skilled fighter, he chose his opponent to be Ultra Magnus. Wheeljack originally went for Breakdown but earths weather conditions thought otherwise.

It was raining heavily, like really heavily. It didn't help that they were in humid conditions. So it was also muddy. A newly formed mud trail caused Arcee to slip down into a mud pit, and Breakdown being the big goon that he is, slipped right after her.

Soundwave blocked every single one of Magnus' moves. Waiting for the mech to tire himself out before he finally struck, but Ultra Magnus wasnt stupid, so that would take a while.

Knockout had his energon prod out, it kept clashing with Wheeljack's swords. Both mechs weren't actually damaging each other, just their weapons.

Breakdown and Arcee were slipping while they tried to clash with each other. Arcee trying to swing at him with her blades while he just stumbled whilst swinging his hammer about wildly.

Arcee misjudged one of her steps and down she went, into the mud. Breakdown saw his chance. Leaning down as far as he could without slipping, he plucked up the femme like a pretty rock that he had just found.

Arcee thrashed in his grip.

"Get off of me, scrapheap." She hissed. Sawing her blades at his servos, she cut fuel lines, making him drop her.

"Ah scrap." Breakdown hissed, that fragging hurt!

Arcee kicked and punched while he was distracted, by the time she was done, Knockout was running with his tailpipe in between his legs and Soundwave was nowhere to be seen. With Breakdown an unconscious mess on the floor, she retreated with her team.

Hiya! I really hope you enjoy my story. It's definitely an uncanny pair but it doesn't get enough love in my opinion. Ily all!!

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Start of a Relationship?

"Ayo! 'Cee, baby! Come 'ere." Wheeljack shouted, Arcee ignored him.

He pouted.

"Please?"

Arcee rolled her optics but stalked over to the white mech. She hated pet names.

"What is it, Wheeliack? Also stop calling me that." She said, growling the last part to intimidate him.

"Alright, doll. I made a new grenade, me and Bulk are gonna go test it out..." He stopped.

"With Ultra Magnus' permission?" She asked, raising an optic ridge.

"No. Anyways, wanna come with?" He said, his features splitting into a crooked smile.

"Not at all, and you aren't either." She said, crossing her arms and shifting her hip to the sides.

"Oh really? And I suppose you're gonna stop me?" He said, leaning down towards the azure femme.

Ultra Magnus watched from the crate he was sat on, while Ratchet dinged out the dent in his arm. He narrowed his optics, Wheeljack was testing everybody's patience.

"Obviously." Arcee hissed, her tempure was rising, fast.

Ultra Magnus made to stand up and stop this before it turned into a fight. Ratchet pushed him down so he could finish his work, but the mech pushed past, ignoring the doctors grumbling.

Magnus put a hand on Arcee's shoulder, she started to cool off as his EM field was soothing, it mingled with her's with a calm aura. He glanced at Wheeljack, who had crossed his arms.

"You aren't going, final." Ultra Magnus, stated, calmly, but his tone also held a threatening persona to it.

"Tch, tight aft." Wheeljack grumbled, Arcee's EM field flared angrily, lashing out on Wheeljack's.

 _How dare he! This is for safety, let alone protocol!_

Wheeljack glared down at her, tension ever so present. Before letting his own field lash back out at her. Each of them staring each other down.

Arcee could feel Magnus' field take on the soothing aura again, but she had had it with Wheeljack.

"You are a reckless, insubordinate, greaseball! All you do is disobey basic orders! Some even for safety! When will you get it through your thick helm that these rules are here for a reason!" She growled loudly.

"Arcee-" Magnus' started.

"No! I have had it with him. He needs to learn some fragging respect." She hissed. Wheeljacks glare never even faltered.

"I'm gonna go." She sighed, pinching the bridge between where her nose would be.

She waved everyone off and sped out of the base, most likely to somewhere she could clear her thoughts.

Ultra Magnus sighed. He would go after her, soon. She deserved some time to herself, he respected that she defended himself.

1 hour later

Ultra Magnus had a hunch to where she was, the place where they had spoke that night. When Wheeljack's aim was a bit 'iffy'.

And soon enough he saw the small, slender frame, glinting in the moonlight. She was perked up, looking at the stars and moon. Her winglets rised and fell with every emotion that passed through her. It was a sight.

He transformed and her winglets perked up high. She turned to see Ultra Magnus with a warm smile on his face. Something that was a pleasant sight, again, he should do it more.

She returned it with a small smile as he sat down next to her. He didn't say anything, nor did she. The silence was comfortable. Their EM fields mingled, both bots relaxed and happy. It was nice.

Until the Deceptions rolled up...

"Ooh, What's this? Two Autobots ready for the taking?" Starscream purred, flicking a talon out at the two, now alert and defensive, Autobots.

"In your dreams, Starscream." Arcee hissed, brandishing her forearm blades.

"Ah, little Arcee. You're never one to disappoint." He cackled, his own claws snapping out.

Shockwave stood still before rushing over to Ultra Magnus, swinging his canon around to try and strike the blue and red mech.

Autobot and Deception clashed. Light met dark. Fire met ice. A beautiful display of warfare was shown, sparks flying everywhere as the two sides collided. But in the end, there had to be a winner. Unlucky, for the Autobots, the Decepticons were the winners.

It was never fun to wake up in unknown territory. But that was just what Arcee and Ultra Magnus did. Much to their displeasure.

Magnus glanced around, the shackles he wore, rattling as his frame shook with anger. Arcee was strapped to a berth, yet she was still. She had experience, she knew not to panic.

The room was very dimly lit, so much so it was almost pitch black, the brightest things in there was both of their optics.

Arcee hissed, it was too dark, she couldn't see, but she could _feel_ something ghosting across her waist, teasing the wires that rested there.

"Show yourself." She hissed, hearing a chuckle sound in her audio receptor.

Magnus tensed. Someone was in here. **_Someone was in here._**

 ** _Someone was on here._**

 ** _Question is: Who?_**

 **UwU I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, chapter 3 should be up soon, regarding if I don't procrastinate again. Ily all.**

 **See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3!

"Oh? You can't tell? I'd think you'd know by now." The velvety voice purred.

"Oh frag off, Knockout." She hissed.

"That's not a nice way to treat your roomie." He laughed.

"What?"

"Yes, Maggie over there should be staying with Shockwave, you see, _someone_ broke the restraining medical berths, by crashing into them. So, we need to keep an eye on you, meaning you are my temporary roommate." He said, purring the last words.

Arcee let out a groan. _Why did she have to stay with Knockout?_

Arcee leaned away from the flirtatious medic, her cuffed servos itching to punch his white faceplates.

He was much too touchy for Arcee's taste, yet again, she couldn't do anything about it.

Knockouts servo ghosted across her waist, gliding over the smooth black metal. Before it slithered around, up her back, to fiddle with her winglets. The warning growl she gave was ignored by him as he continued to explore.

Before Knockout's servo could go lower to somewhere she'd rather not have him touch. Shockwave had walked through the door, a datapad in hand.

"Ah, Shockwave, how is our other patient?" Knockout said, brushing off the fact he was caught.

"Fine. What were you doing, Knockout?" Shockwave asked, his tone prying and laced with a stern persona.

"Nothing, just checking for imperfections." He quickly responded. The purple mech nodded.

"Alright, report to me soon." He said, before turning on his heel and exiting.

"Yes, Shockwave." Knockout sighed, relief evident in his tone.

"Now, where were we?" He smiled.

"We, were no where." She hissed, edging away from the crimson mech.

"Oh, now don't be so hasty to get away from me, I could show you wonderful... sensations if you bring that pretty aft my way " Knockout purred, leering at the femme.

"But. That will have to wait. Shockwave wants you present when he performs this little experiment." Knockout sighed, straitening himself.

"Come along." He said, waving a servo, the femme begrudgingly shuffled after him.

"No! You-You can't! You can't do this!" Arcee protested, upon seeing Shockwave about to use Ultra Magnus as a test subject.

"And why should I listen to you, Autobot?" Shockwave replied, his tone sharp and quick as a flash.

Arcee held her tongue and glared at the one-eyed mech. She watched in worry as the syringe broke through Ultra Magnus' protoform.

She noticed his appearance didn't change, but something was off, he seemed extremely uncomfortable.

"Your turn, my pretty." Knockout purred, pulling her cuffs back to hook them onto something, effectively stopping her from walking any further than two steps from the wall.

She watched helplessly as Knockout tapped a syringe, it held a similar colour to the one that was administered to Ultra Magnus, yet the colour was brighter.

She closed her optics when the syringe finally broke her protoform and Knockout pushed the red substance into her fuel lines.

She noticed no change at first, increasing her worry of what was to come.

Shockwave took a scanner and scanned her.

 _Designation: Arcee_

 _Gender: Femme_

 _Faction: Autobot_

 _Health Status: Healthy._

 _Differences or harmless diagnosis: Fertility increase. Breeder codes unlocked._

"It worked." Knockout gaped over Shockwave's shoulder, as his optics scanned over the datapad.

"What worked?" Ultra Magnus demanded, panick evident in his optics.

"That's none of your concern, Autobot." Shockwave said, silencing the red and blue mech.

Shockwave turned to scan Ultra Magnus.

 _Designation: Ultra Magnus_

 _Gender: Mech_

 _Faction: Autobot_

 _Health status: Healthy._

 _Differences or harmless diagnosis: Core body temperature increase, interface drive increase, breeding drive activated._

"The results were indeed promising." Shockwave agreed with Knockout.

Arcee growled at the two mechs, she tugged aimlessly at the bonds attaching her to the wall, Ultra Magnus, still binded to a berth had begun to struggle again.

A cold, gruff voice interrupted the room.

"Are the results positive?" Megatron asked, standing tall with his servos clasped behind his back.

 **oooo its been a while, but guess who.**


End file.
